


Fashion and Feelings

by FromTheInsideOut



Series: His Muse and Her Love [1]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Mutually Discovered Feelings, Witty Banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25273948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FromTheInsideOut/pseuds/FromTheInsideOut
Summary: After years of silently watching and pining for Haruhi from afar, Hikaru finally gets the courage to reveal his true feelings for her. With his new spring line debuting in a few short days Hikaru is going to lay his fashion reputation and love all on the line in hopes of having his feelings reciprocated.
Relationships: Fujioka Haruhi/Hitachiin Hikaru
Series: His Muse and Her Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177955
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58





	Fashion and Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who have already read Disgust and Devotion, let this be an apology for how sad it was. Fashion and Feelings takes place at the beginning of their relationship (about 1-2 years after Disgust and Devotion). This is all fluff and no angst.

“She should be here by now,” Hikaru grumbled, tossing his phone back onto the table. “What’s taking so long?” His fingers deftly pushed the needle through the delicate fabric, adding another bead onto the bodice. “ _ Fangul.  _ (fuck)” 

Light poured through the large wall of windows of the studio while fluffy white clouds hung effortlessly against the clear blue sky. A plethora of immaculately dressed mannequins lined the wall of exposed brick, ready for a final inspection.   
  
Turning his attention back to the lilac chiffon dress pooled atop the workbench he continued to mutter to himself. “It has to look perfect. She deserves my best work.” His hands moved with ease adding more beads and removing the last of the pins holding the pleats in place, doing his best to pour his all into his final piece- though this one is reserved for someone more special than a model.   


Haruhi watched with bated breath as she leaned against the door frame, not having the heart to interrupt Hikaru from his work. Her eyes followed his hands as they diligently worked with the fabric. Though it was not often she was able to witness him working it was always a treat to see him come alive in the studio, his body trained for fashion excellence. The flight from Boston to Milan was exhausting but the prospect of a week away from school and reuniting with her friends was enough for her to push through her final assignments and her current exhaustion to enjoy what little time they had together.   
  
Glancing one last time at the completed piece Hikaru sighed with contentment, allowing himself to smile widely at the finished dress. _“Perfecto_.”  
  
“An awful lot of space for just one person. It never amazes me how much space you think you need.” Haruhi giggled from the doorway, finally catching Hikaru’s attention.  
  
“You made it!” His childlike giddiness getting the better of him as he practically rushed over towards the door, lifting Haruhi up into a hug.  
  
“Wouldn’t miss it.” She wheezed under his hold, allowing her bag to drop carelessly to the ground. “How could I say no when you threatened to come to Boston yourself just to drag me here yourself?”  
  
Releasing her from his hold, he placed her back onto solid ground before smirking. “We all know how one-track-minded you get with school, besides if it wasn’t me it would have been.”  
  
“Tamaki.”   
  
“Tamaki.” He watched her body shiver at the thought before she leaned down to retrieve her bag.  
  
“Good point.” Shifting her weight to shoulder her bag she stepped further into the studio.  
  
“Here, I can take that.” Hikaru gestured towards her bag.  
  
Reluctantly she handed it over and followed him towards the work desk.   
  
Depositing the bag on the bench, he cocked a brow back at her. “Is this all you brought?” He asked, looking between Haruhi and the bag.  
  
“I have known you long enough Hikaru Hitachiin to know that you probably already have three suitcases stuffed full of things I will be forced into this week. So yes, my one bag is all I brought so that I have enough hands to drag whatever you have for me back home.”  
  
“ _Bella_ , and just when I thought you couldn’t get any smarter, there you go again.” Smiling, he pointed towards the clothing rack against the wall filled with colorful patterns and miscellaneous sized boxes. “You caught me.” _Anything for you, my love._  
  
“You are only making more work for yourself when you do things like this. When did you even have time to pick all of this out?”   
  
“You make time for the important things.” He sighed quietly as he watched her hold up a summer dress dotted with small flowers- _that’s one of my favorites._   
  
“What’d you say?” The light clinking and slide of the hangers filling the space between them.  
  
“It wasn’t all me, you know as well as I do how mother feels about dressing up her favorite little doll.” He cooed before gliding his hand over the soft materials hanging at the end of the rack.  
  
Skeptically she placed another cream-colored blouse back onto the rack. “Right.”  
  
It’s not like it was a total lie. His mother did pick out things but they were neatly folded and already placed into their own suitcase. This rack was all his doing, but he would never tell her that. “So what do you think?”  
  
“It all looks nice but you know you guys know you don’t have to keep doing things like this just for me.”   
  
“I know but we are just as stubborn as you are.”   
  
“Thanks. And tell your mother thanks in case I miss her in the business of this weekend, okay?”  
  
“Sure thing.”  
  
Leaving the rack of clothing Haruhi walked back over to the workstation to admire the work she interrupted with her arrival. “This is really beautiful Hika.” Her hands glided across the fabric fluttering over the edge of the table. “Is this the last look?”  
  
Hikaru felt his heartbeat quicken as he watched her admire his work. Without even knowing she had given him the affirmation he needed to unravel his heart to her. Walking up behind her he watched over her shoulder as she lightly held onto the chiffon. “Well, as much as I would like it to be, I’m afraid this one wasn’t meant for the runway.”  
  
Haruhi glanced at the line of mannequins and back at the dress before looking over her shoulder confused. “What do you mean this isn’t the last look? It’s beautiful, it deserves to be seen by everyone.”  
  
“Oh really?” He grinned back at her.  
  
“Yes really.” Turning to face him she lightly pressed her finger into the center of his chest. “You don’t mean to tell me that you had extra time to make this and not put it into the show?”  
  
“I’m sorry to disappoint you but I don’t have an extra body on hand to model this specific piece for the show.” He knew he was cornering her into an unsuspecting trap but he just couldn’t resist pushing her buttons- just a little bit more.  
  
“You are Hikaru Hitachiin, eldest son to the Hitachiin brand! You mean to tell me that you couldn’t find even one person to come in and wear this?”  
  
“Are you volunteering? Because if I recall, I am indeed Hikaru Hitachiin and I did happen to pay for someone to come and wear this piece.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“You don’t have to walk the show but I would be honored if you wore this and accompanied me down the carpet.”  
  
“I can’t wear this! It was meant for someone with a totally different body type. I would practically be swimming in all this fabric.”   
  
“Well if my last set of measurements for you are still accurate then you shouldn’t be unless you’ve decided to drastically change your body within the last six months.” He was practically giggling as he watched her come to the realization.  
  
“My measurements?”   
  
“Yes, dear, your measurements.”  
  
Turning back around to face the dress she clutched her hands to her chest. “You made this for me?” Her head was swimming as her eyes examined the dress again.  
  
“I couldn’t resist.” His hands twitched as he fought the urge to wrap them around her small frame and snuggle into her tousled hair. Her reaction made it nearly impossible to maintain what little self-control he had left.

  
“You shouldn’t have.” Her voice felt so small in the openness of the studio. She felt her heart begin to betray her composed exterior.   
  
“So is that a yes?”   
  
Haruhi could hear the smile in his voice as he asked. “How am I supposed to say no?”   
  
“If you want there are a few options hanging up on the rack if you would feel more comfortable in something else.” He didn’t want to reveal how his feelings cracked at the thought of her denying his gift as his eyes raked over the garments hanging across the room. “But I will say I will look pretty silly in what I made for myself if you pick something else.” Using humor to try and break the tension of his question. “And if you do decide to wear it I will need to see if I need to make any last-minute changes.”   
  
“I think it would be a travesty if no one but you and I were the only ones to see this.” She picked up the dress with care looking around the room. “Changing room?”   
  
“You could always just get dressed in front of the mirror.” He snickered, wiggling his eyebrows back at her. “I wouldn’t mind.”   
  
“Har, har, har. Don’t you get enough time looking at half-naked bodies?” She deadpanned back at him.   
  
“If you insist.” He tisked, placing a hand at the small of her back he led her to the adjoining room with a partition placed near the corner. “You can change behind here and I can help you with the zipper once you are finished.”   
  
Disappearing behind the partition Haruhi popped back out to wag her finger at him, giving him one final warning. “No peeking.”   
  
“I promise.” Holding his hands up to placate the female’s warning.   
  
Tossing the dress over the top of the partition Haruhi looked at the small box set on the bench placed against the wall. “Most people would be creeped out by someone other than a significant other who bought them lingerie.”    
  


“If that were the case you wouldn’t have any underwear, though I am not opposed to that idea.” He watched her silhouette move behind the partition, letting his imagination wander. “Can’t have you wearing that dress with just anything underneath, my mother would scold me the entire time on our trip back to Japan.”    
  
Flipping open the box she exchanged her well-worn undergarments for the newly purchased ones. “Nice choice,” she remarked at the blush-colored lace.   
  
“I thought you might approve. I have a whole other set left out with the other clothes so you have a fresh set this weekend.”   
  
“And what per se are you going to do with my other clothes this time?”   
  
“Well, the last time I burned them and you about choked the life out of me. I would rather not have a repeat of that particular event. Turns out being choked is not my thing.”   
  
Haruhi couldn’t help but giggle at his admission. “Glad to see physical violence was the right choice to get my point across.” Slipping her arms through the off the shoulder sleeves and tightening her hold on the bodice she walked to the edge of the partition turning her back towards the open room. “Zipper please and no peeking.”   
  
“Fine. Fine. No peeking. But it’s going to be kind of hard to find the zipper without my eyes. I might just have to feel around to find it.”   
  
She felt his hands lightly trace down her exposed skin fumbling for the zipper. “We both know that you could do this blindfolded and with one hand.”   
  
“You’re probably right but where’s the fun in that?” His hands gilded the zipper up with ease giving her shoulders a gentle squeeze. “All ready! Now out to the podium for inspection.”   
  
The deep side slit fluttered open, revealing the smooth skin of her exposed leg, as she followed behind Hikaru back towards the main room of the studio. Taking her place on the podium she watched in the three panel mirror as he moved swiftly around the room flicking on switches and grabbing a pin cushion. The fullness of the gown pooled around her feet before she lifted it lightly allowing it to fall more naturally into its proper resting place.  _ This might just be his best work yet. _

“ _ Faccia bella _ .” He could hear his heart practically pounding out of his chest as he finally allowed himself to look at Haruhi in all of her glory. Her skin glowed under the white lights of the box lights making her look like an ethereal fairy basking in the light of the moon. The dress clung to her body like a second skin, a nearly perfect fit.   
  
“Hikaru?” 

A quiet voice bringing him back into reality, eyes snapping to the woman staring at him in the mirror.   
  
"What are you staring at? Is something wrong with the dress?" Glancing down at the gown, she twirled slowly to face him. “Is it not how you thought it would look on me?”

“What? No, its perfect.” The pincushion slipped from his hand, forgotten as he walked up to her.   
  
“Oh good!” Stepping off the podium she did a small twirl. “It doesn’t need any alterations?”    
  
“No alterations needed. You’re perfect.” His eyes shined brightly as he took her hand, placing a gentle kiss upon her knuckle.   
  
Haruhi’s cheeks flushed a light shade of pink as she watched his eyes rake up and down her body. “I don’t want to upstage you at your own show.”   
  
"No matter how long its been, you are still as oblivious as ever."

"What is that supposed to mean? Am I missing something?"

Grabbing her other hand he watched her eyes searching his. All self-control be damned. If he was going to unravel his heart he was going to do it right. Leaning in he watched her eyes for any signs of hesitation. His lips stopped just far enough away to feel her taking shallow breaths. "It has to be obvious now. You know I have feelings for you right? I mean come on Haruhi. I have been chasing after you the moment you walked into the club room. No matter how far apart we are I can't get you out of my mind. The only thing I ever think about is you."    
  
Haruhi’s eyes flicked between his lips and his golden eyes.  _ What is he waiting for? _ “Hikaru?”   
  
Bending down ever so slightly he closed his eyes and pressed his lips against hers. It was everything he ever wanted. Just a moment. Just one moment. All he had wanted for the past three years was for her to know exactly how he felt. And now here she was in Milan with him, wearing a dress inspired by her, and kissing him. It was pure and wonderful. “Woah.”    
  
“Woah,” she responded back breathlessly.   
  
Releasing her hands he brought his up to cradle her face, caressing the softness of her cheeks before pulling her in for another kiss. If this was going to be the only and last time he would be able to kiss her he was going to make the most of it.   
  
She found herself responding to his kiss, hesitantly wrapping her arms around his back pulling him closer, deepening their kiss. Perhaps between school and work she had found herself thinking of him too.

After a few more moments of pure bliss, he found himself giving her one final kiss before pressing his forehead against hers. He couldn’t help but smile as he tried to catch his breath. “Sorry, I just couldn’t go another moment without you knowing my feelings and after seeing you in the dress my heart was going to explode if I kept it in any longer.”   
  
“Maybe I am a bit too oblivious for my own good sometimes.” Haruhi chuckled nervously.   
  
Laughter bubbled up from his chest as he wrapped her up in a hug. “You don’t say?”   
  
“A little.”   
  
“I’ll take your kissing me back as a sign of your agreement to be my girlfriend. Do you agree to the terms?”   
  
“And just what kind of terms are we dealing with with your proposed agreement?”   
  
“Future lawyer-like as always. Well, I guess it would be what we are doing now plus you get the benefit of now having a significant other who is really good at picking out lingerie. Deal?”   
  
“Hmm, deal.”   
  
“Does this mean I am allowed to peek now?”    
  
“Just because I am your girlfriend now does not mean that my no peeking rule is redacted. Instead of acting like a respectable profession you now have to act as a respectable boyfriend.”   
  
“ _ Merda _ (shit).”   
  


**Author's Note:**

> Special shout out to @GinaSurreal for helping me with the little Italian sprinkled throughout this fic.


End file.
